Forbidden
by DaughtersofHades26
Summary: Percy and Annabeth broke up. Now, two years later Percy becomes a god and finds a forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- The gods decide what to do with me**_

"Percy, it's over." kept repeating in my head. Yep, you guessed right. Annabeth broke up with me because apparently, I'm holding her down and keeping her from doing her best at her job. That was two years ago. Now I'm over her.

My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the greek god of the seas. Also known as the saviour of Olympus. Four years ago I fought and won against the titan Kronos, thus, saving Olympus. That was when I was sixteen. Now, I'm twenty and at Atlantis training with my father under the sea. You see, the gods still want me to become one of them even after I rejected their offer years ago. But, this time I'm not going to refuse. This time, I'm going to become a god. Actually, we're going to the meeting right now.

"Percy Jackson!" Zeus boomed. I stepped forward. "You have done well, do you accept our offer to become a god?" The king of the gods asked. "Yes." I replied with no hesitation. My father smiled at me from his throne. "Very well." Zeus answered. All of the gods pointed their fingers at me and everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in a white room wearing white clothes. I walked over to the mirror and I looked older, more mature. "Percy, every ones waiting for you." I turned and I saw my dad. "Alright, let's go." I replied. We walked into the throne room and I saw all of the gods. Zeus said, "Perseus, we have yet to decide what you will be god of." Immediately all of the gods started shouting suggestions. I only heard a few like god of loyalty and pure energy. Athena suggested god of idiots. "Why don't we lump 'em all together and make a new Olympian. Hestia can have her spot on the council back and we would be the fourteen Olympians." My dad said. Apollo said, "Great idea, Uncle P." The other gods started agreeing and a throne appeared between Demeter and Athena. Hestia got up from from the hearth, sat down and mouthed 'thanks' to my dad. "That's settled, now what should Percy be god of?" Hera asked. By the way, she sees me as her son now. "I believe he should be god of volcanoes, loyalty, time, swordsmanship, pure energy, tidal waves, and heroes." Zeus decreed. Then a white throne appeared between Apollo and Hermes and I walked over and sat down. Us gods started discussing what my symbol of power would be and we decided on a black pegasus and a white trident like the one my dad has. Zeus than stood up and said, "Since you are the god of heroes, your palace will be at Camp Half-Blood. You may also interact with heroes and still go on quests. You may do whatever you wish now. Meeting adjourned." So, naturally I went to favorite place in the world. Camp Half-Blood. But I went to see my mom first.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So sorry I haven't updated! Anyway here's that next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, sadly_

_**Chapter 2- A god gets yelled at by a mortal and sees an old friend**_

I teleported to my mom's apartment and knocked on the door. "Coming!" she called. She opened the door and the next thing I knew, I was crushed in her embrace.

"Percy! Where have you been? No calls, no IMs! You could've died and I wouldn't have known!" (A/N: from Harry Potter 2) I laughed weakly. "Well mom, I've been training in Atlantis the past two years and today I became a god."

"A god?" she stuttered out.

"Yep you're looking at the god of time, heroes, loyalty, volcanoes, tidal waves, pure energy, and last but not least swordsmanship. Oh, they also made me an Olympian and restored Hestia back to her throne. So now, we are the fourteen Olympians." I replied.

"An Olympian? Percy, that's amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is. Do you have any blue cookies?" I asked out of the blue.

She laughed and said, "Of course I do! I still made them after you left." After that awkward silence, we went into the kitchen and I sat down while she prepared some cookies for me.

"So, How was life these past few years?" I asked her.

She hesitated before she said, "Fine, sad without you there but we managed. I actually have some news for you."

"News?"

"Yes, um, you will have a little brother or sister in a few months."

"Really? That's great!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is. What should we name the baby?" She questioned.

"How about Silena, Aqua, Zoe or Bianca for a girl and Charlie, Michael, Lee, or Luke for a boy?" I suggested. She considered this for a moment and nodded her head. She gave me the plate of cookies and sat down across from me.

"When do you have to go back?" she questioned.

"Soon," I replied after stuffing the last cookie in my mouth.

"Oh, I hope you can come back and visit sometime soon," she said.

"Don't worry, I can," I assured her.

We said our goodbyes and I teleported to the top of Half-Blood Hill. I saw the old centaur at the bottom of the hill talking to a new camper. I went down to greet him.

"Hi, Chiron!"

"Percy! Where have you been?" He questioned.

"The past two years I have been training in Atlantis and today I became a god."

"A god?" he exclaimed.

"Yep. The awesome god of time, heroes, loyalty, volcanoes, tidal waves, pure energy, and swordsmanship." I replied.

"Really? That's great!"

"I guess. They also restored Hestia to her throne and I was made an Olympian, now we are the 14 Olympians. So, yeah," I told him.

"That's good. Hestia always deserved a throne on the council, especially since she helped us in the titan war."

"Yeah, is Blackjack still in the stables?" I asked.

"Yes, he won't let anyone ride him, especially Annabeth." he answered happily.

That sent a pang through my heart. I was so proud of Blackjack for refusing to let _her _ride him. Blackjack, along with the other pegasi, was so mad and protective of me that when we broke up he stampeded mud on her stuff and blueprints for Olympus. It was _so _funny. Grover, Thalia, and Nico dont't hang around with her as much as they used to. She dissed them too and its also because they stuck up for me when we broke up. Chiron's not a big fan of her either. He said I was his favorite camper and that I didn't deserve it. He also said that he thinks she is annoying and stuck up. I totally agree with him, especially on the stuck up part. Triton, Apollo, and Hermes don't like her either. Artemis actually felt bad for me when we broke up because she was surprised that a woman broke a man's heart this time. As for me, well, me and my dad hate her. Totally justified.

"Does she still come here?" I asked my old mentor.

"No! Stopped coming about three months ago." He replied.

"Good, I'll be down at the stables if you need me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I get attacked by a hellhound.**

I went down to the stables when I heard him, _Hey, boss, long time no see_, I heard Blackjack speak in my mind.

"Hey, Blackjack, guys," I greeted the pegasi and they greeted me back. _Where you been boss?_ My old friend inquired.

"Ah, you know, places," I replied. _Seriously though, where you been, wine dude wouldn't tell me. _

"Wine dude? Whatever, I was training in Atlantis the past two years and today I became an Olympian," I repeated my story to him. Again! _Hm. . . an Olympian? nice I always knew you were better than Ozone guy and Wine dude_

"Ozone Guy?" I arched an eyebrow. _Yeah. You got a problem with that?_

"No, its just that you come up with really weird names. How are my friends?" I asked. _Fine. Corpse Breath and Tree Girl started going out. Goat Boy is saving the wild. _Blackjack said in my mind.

"Really? It's about time they started going out. I always knew that would happen. Them both being goth and whatnot." We chuckled at that. Speaking of them, I need to go see them. "Where's Travis and Connor?" I asked Blackjack. _In the amphitheatre, why?_ "Oh, nothing, just need to do something," I replied mysteriously. I said bye to the pegasus and told them I would visit them soon. I walked to the amphitheatre and saw them _trying_ to steal something without anyone noticing. I say trying because, hello! I can see them. "Yo, Stoll!" I called. They looked over at me, and they looked like a deer in headlights. Classic. They walked over to me and bowed. I said, "Guys, no bowing and call me Percy, not Perseus. I'm the same, just a god." They relaxed and Connor asked, "Where've you been the past two years, man?" "I've been in Atlantis, training, at my father's undersea palace," I then told them the story. When I finished, they were gaping. "You've outdone yourself again, haven't you Perce?" Travis chortled. "Haha, anyway, I need your help," I told them. "Oh, a god needing help from us?" Connor mocked. "An Olympian, no less," Travis gasped. "I don't know if we should help him or not," Connor thought. "Yeah," Travis agreed. "Guys, will you help or not," I complained. "Of course, sons of Hermes at your service," They both said. I then told them my plan and they agreed to do it.

We walked into the arena to put my plan in motion when I saw a hellhound running full speed at me and it tackled me to the ground.


End file.
